The invention is directed to apparatus for the processing of reaction cuvettes, such as for amplification and detection of specific nucleic acid sequences, and in particular to the mounting of heating assemblies to heat by contact a fluid-carrying compartment of such cuvettes.
Self contained reaction cuvettes are known and described, such as in EPA Publication No. 0/381,501, in which amplification of specified nucleic acids, such as a DNA sequence(s) can take place by means of polymerase chain reaction technology (hereinafter PCR). The cuvettes are self-contained such that a sample can be introduced within its confines, the cuvettes having separate reaction, reagent and detection compartments so that amplification, wash and detection can be performed. The individual compartments of the reaction cuvette are preferably thin walled and made from a pliable material which is preferably transparent. Within the detection compartment of a typical reaction cuvette, controls or other detection means are located within or added to the pliable, see-through compartment.
In order to effectively conduct the amplification process, including the detection of replicated nucleic acid, such as DNA, it is important to heat the detection compartment as well as other portions of the cuvette. Efficient heating, such as by conduction, requires that heating elements be placed in direct compressive contact with the reaction cuvette. It is also essential, however, that fluid communication into and out of the detection compartment is not constricted so that liquid will be able to contact the detection controls located therein, as well as having the ability to flow out into adjacent compartments, such as for the collection of waste products.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a heating assembly which will effectively heat by contact a fluid-carrying compartment of a reaction cuvette, such as those described, while also allowing fluid flow to proceed through the compartment.